


Two Birds

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BE SAFE KIDS, Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, Idiots in Love, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, Praise Kink, Riding, hmmm im sorry class, idk theyre just two nerds in love fuckin, safe sex, typing that almost killed me ive had Experiences with college aus, wheelchair user
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I wrote fanfiction of my own novel in-the-works lol. I say fanfiction because the day I even consider making this canon is the day I die.Yes, the title is from Regina Spektor song because I'm a piece of shit who titles things after the first song he hears. Also that song describes their canon relationship, but anyway!Uh, basically Garrett and Nate, who are boyfriends,  room together and decide to have sex for the first time.





	Two Birds

We’d moved into our dorm a couple weeks ago. The dean tried to get us a larger, more accessible dorm for Nate, but our room was still pretty cramped, even though we took out one of the beds. I guess a tiny dorm room is kind of part of the whole college experience. I ended up majoring in computer sciences and Nate majored in astronomy, and our schedules almost never lined up. Which is one of the reasons we hadn’t had sex yet.

It wasn’t the only reason though. We’d had chances to have sex, I just hadn’t initiated anything beyond heavy petting because I was scared of doing something wrong or hurting Nate, and he hadn’t either. Which made me think he just wasn’t interested. Which was fine! I was happy with just making out with him for the rest of our lives if he wanted to, but I felt like I should at least ask. So I decided I would.

* * *

 

I made two cups of coffee and brought them into our bedroom. Nate was still sleeping, curled up in a ball under the blankets. His wheelchair was sitting near his side of the bed. I pulled my desk chair over to the side of the bed, flopping into it before poking Nate’s cheek. He only groaned in response.

“Nate, c’mon, wake up,” I muttered, continuing to poke his cheek.

He grumbles sleepily and pushes my hand away.

“Nate, you have class in an hour.” I sigh before pushing his hair back and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

He giggles quietly and his eyes flutter open slowly. He purses his lips expectantly.

I roll my eyes and peck his lips. “Good morning, beautiful.”

“You’re so sappy, Garrett.” 

“You love me,” I hand him his mug of coffee 

“Damn, you’re right.” he grabs the coffee and brings it to his lips, “How are you this morning?”

“I’m alright. I don’t have class until later,” I pause, nervously biting my lip. Now or never, I guess. “Hey uh, why haven’t we had sex yet?”

Nate coughs harshly, and I put my mug down and take his from his hands so he doesn’t spill it on himself. He pounds on his chest as coughs wrack his small body. His coughing fit begins to die down as I put my arm around his shoulders.

“Oh God, sorry.” I say, holding him up, “Are you good?”

He nods, clearing his throat, “I’m fine, you just surprised me.” Nate flushes, averting his eyes, “I um, I dunno, do you want to? Have sex, that is.”

“I mean, kinda. But if you don’t want to, that’s fine.”

“No, no, no! I want to, I just,” he sighs, “I don’t know if I’d be good, y’know? I kinda assumed you didn’t want to have sex…  _ with me. _ ”

I don’t like how he said that, like he knew I thought he was gross. Which I didn’t, that’s complete bullshit. He’s the greatest thing that ever happened to me, and I hate knowing he doesn’t believe that.

“Nate,  _ of course _ I want to,” I say, bringing my hands up to cup his face, “Have you seen yourself?  _ Damn _ .”

“I’m not anything special Garrett, shut up.” He grumbles, a faint blush spreading across his face.

“Okay, but you are? You are the cutest boy I’ve seen.”

“Fine, you win. Happy?” I smile and nod.

“Ugh,” Nate sighs, “Anyway, I don’t know if I’ll do well... sexually.”

“Your dick works, right?”

He narrows his eyes, “I’ve gotten boners from kissing you before, what do you think?”

“Hey, I’m just making sure!”

“But yeah, it works well enough.“ he sighs, “I don’t know how I can position myself, though, y’know?.”

“I’m sure we can figure something out,” I say, weaving our fingers together, “I want you to be comfortable with it though.”

“I am, don’t worry,  you’re home tonight, right? We can try then…?” Nate mumbles, squeezing my hand.

“Tonight?” I ask, eyes widening, “I’m free, but… tonight? You’re sure?”

Nate rolls his eyes, “Yes, stop worrying.”

I sigh, “I’m sorry, I just care about you a lot, Nate. I just want you to feel good.”

He smiles slightly and I kiss his forehead before helping him sit up. 

“Alright, alright, let’s get you up.”

* * *

 

I’m on my way home from class when I get a text.

 

_ From: Nate <333 _

_ 3:53 PM _

_ are you gonna be home soon??? _

 

I type my response as I walk past a store with dark windows and curtains. For some reason, I look up at the shop. I pause, thinking, before I retype my response and press send.

 

_ To: Nate <333 _

_ 3:54 PM _

_ Yeah, I’m just picking something up real quick. _

 

I put my phone back in my pocket before stepping into the store.

* * *

 

I walk into our dorm room, carrying a black paper bag. I close and lock the door, and turn around to see Nate sitting at the dining room table. 

“Hey.”

“Hi,” he gestures to the bag, “What’s that?”

“Sex stuff.”

Nate flushes and looks away. I frown and pull up a chair next to him, turning his face towards mine. 

“Hey, we can still call it off if you want.” I offer. 

He leans into my touch and looks into my eyes, “No, no, I want to,” he sighs, “I'm just nervous.”

“Me too,” I start,  caressing his cheek, “But I also really want to. I guess we can be nervous together, huh?”

He looks up, green eyes sparkling, full of affection before pulling me into a sweet kiss. I groan into the kiss, moving my hands to tangle in his hair. He moans quietly, pulling me closer and tracing across the seam of my lips with his tongue. I part my lips, letting him press his tongue into my mouth. 

This is nice, this is familiar. We make out like this all the time, it's great. I try not to worry about what I know is coming and focus on the task at hand, but that proves to be more difficult than I thought. 

Nate pulls back, panting slightly, “Bedroom?”

I nod nervously, handing him the paper bag before picking him up bridal-style. He giggles into the crook of my neck, planting small kisses there. I try not to melt as I carry him into the bedroom. I flop back onto the bed, situating Nate on top of me. He gently slides my glasses off of my face, folding them neatly before setting them on the bedside table.

Nate smiles at me and huffs, pushing his bangs out of his eyes before leaning in for a kiss. I eagerly meet him halfway, cupping his jaw with my hands. Our kisses become sloppy, more fervent as Nate slides his hands up my shirt, everywhere he touches on fire. He slides his hands up to my chest and stops suddenly, pulling away quickly. He looks at me, lips red and shiny, his pupils blown wide. My heart thuds in my chest.

“Garrett, are you fucking- are you wearing lingerie?”

“Yeah,” I gulp, “Wanna see?”

Nate nods hungrily. I peel my hoodie off slowly and Nate watches me intently, lips slightly parted. I throw my hoodie across the room, revealing my  [ green bralette ](https://www.amazon.com/Avidlove-Womens-Piece-Lingerie-Halter/dp/B0748BSYDH/ref=sr_1_1_sspa?ie=UTF8&qid=1511134628&sr=8-1-spons&keywords=crotchless+lingerie+set&psc=1) before turning to Nate. He lets out a low whistle, running his hands over the blue lace in admiration. 

I take a deep breath, “The panties match too.”

“The- the what?”

“My pant-”

“No, no, I heard you. Just-” Nate lifts his gaze to my eyes, face flushed, “Y-you can’t just say that, Garrett.”

“Why not?”

“Because,” he shifts, biting his lip, “God, why’re you doing this to me?”

“What am I doing?” I ask worriedly. 

“You’re just…”

“I’m just?”

“So sexy,” he blurts, burying his face in his hands, “And I don’t think you’re even trying.”

“Nate, you almost gave me a fucking heart attack, I thought I did something bad,” I place my hand over my heart, gasping for air, causing Nate to giggle, “Anyway, you’re right, I’m not trying to be hot or whatever. I’m happy you think I am, though.”

Nate nods, smiling brightly, and rests his hands on my hips, face almost completely red at this point.

“Strip for me?” he asks, voice slightly strained.

“Of course.”

I press a small kiss to his nose before sliding off the bed and pulling my pants off. I kick them off and I strike a pose, hands on my hips, causing Nate to snicker quietly. I crawl back into bed, straddling Nate.

“You’re a fucking dork.”

“You love me.”

“I do,” Nate whispers before pressing our lips together in an open-mouthed kiss, biting my lip playfully. I whimper into the kiss, bringing my hands up to cup his cheek. I brush my tongue over his lower lip and he whines, tangling his fingers in my hair and tugging my head back. I cry out in surprise.

Nate raises an eyebrow, gaze snapping to mine, and he brings his hands to my ass and squeezes. I gasp, gripping his shoulders.

“Nice.”

I tug at his shirt collar, “Can I take this off??”

“Yeah, please.”

I tug his shirt over his head, pulling away to admire him. He’s not muscular at all, scrawny even, with a bit of pudge covering his hips and thighs, with light freckles scattered across his shoulders and arms. God, he’s beautiful.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” he scoffs, “Seriously, it’s not like you haven’t seen me shirtless before, what’s up?’

“You’re so  _ beautiful _ ,” I blurt, “I can’t believe I’m so lucky.”

This renders him speechless for a moment, a blush creeping up his neck. “You’re a fucking sap… You’re gorgeous too, y’know?.”

I recapture his lips in response. It starts as a chaste brush of lips, but soon evolves into sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. I trail nips and wet kisses down Nate’s neck, briefly pausing to suck a couple hickies into his neck. He groans, tangling his fingers in my hair. I continue down his body, reaching the waistband of his jeans.

I hook my fingers in his pants, looking up at him for permission. Nate visibly gulps and nods towards me. I smile and tugs his jeans down, just past his knees. I sit back on my heels, taking in the sight before me. 

Nate’s hair is messy, his eyes half-lidded with pupils blown wide, a deep flush covering his face and chest. His boxer briefs are straining against his hard-on, legs spread. 

“Are you gonna do something? C’mon, please, you’re killing me Garrett.”

I snort, “You’re so dramatic.”

“I’m stating the obvio-” Nate’s protests die in his throat when I lean down and suck him through the fabric of his boxers, instead being replaced with a whine muffled by his hand.

“God  Garrett,” he hisses, “Stop teasing.”

I smirk, pulling his boxers down, watching his hard dick spring up. He’s not especially long, but he is pretty thick. I press a small kiss to the tip, hesitating before I take the head of his dick into my mouth. Nate curses above me, fisting his hands into the pillows. 

I lock eyes with him, humming before taking him deeper into my mouth. He bites down on his hand, a muffled cry escaping anyway. I slide my tongue up his shaft, pulling off with a wet pop. 

“Aw, come on, don’t hide your voice from me.”

“I-It’s embarrassing…” he pants.

“Please? I wanna know you’re enjoying yourself.”

“...Ok, for you.” he relents, moving his hands down to his chest.

I smile before taking him back into my mouth. I slide my tongue down his shaft, taking him deeper. Nate gasps, hands scrambling to my hair. 

“Fuck, Garrett… God, you’re so good.” he groans, tugging my hair slightly.

I whimper around him, face flushing embarrassingly.

“You like that?” I hesitate for a moment before nodding. 

“Alright, um,” he trails off, crying out when I swirl my tongue around his head, “Jesus, Garrett, whatever you just did with your tongue? That was amazing,” he pants out, before pausing, thinking of what to say, eyes trailing up and down my body, “You look so pretty like this. Why do you look so pretty with your lips around my cock?”

I shudder, beginning to bob my head. He gasps, tugging on my hair sharply, eliciting a small moan from me as he pulls me up and off his cock.

“Jesus Christ,” he gasps out between pants, “I was gonna cum, and I want you to cum too.”

“How romantic.”

“Shut up,” he catches his breath, “I wanna fuck you.”

My breath hitches in my throat, “Yeah. Please,” I slide up his body, draping my arms loosely over shoulders, “Wait… How?”

“Oh… I didn’t think about that.”

“Great job Nate.”

“Shut up, you didn’t think about it either!”

“I thought you were a bottom!”

“But you’re a bottom!”

“Yeah, but there are things you do for love!”

Nate buries his face in his hands, “Oh my God…”

“I mean… I could probably ride you?”

Nate’s head snaps up, “That works.”

“Yeah. Just- where’d you put that bag?”

“It fell on the floor.” he points at the floor behind me.

I pick the bag off the bed, hanging halfway off the bed. I pull a small bottle of lube and a roll of condoms out of the bag and pull myself back onto the bed,  handing them to Nate.

“So…” he hooks a finger beneath my waistband, snapping it against my hips.

I gasp, “So….?”

He uncaps the bottle of lube, squirting some lube on his fingers, “How should I do this…?”

I bite my lip, crawling into his lap, “I dunno, I guess you just… put your fingers in my ass?”

He snorts, “Wow, way to ruin the mood, Garrett,” his laughter dies down and he looks into my eyes, “So… Now?”

“Yeah.”

He nods and reaches behind me, pushing my underwear aside and pressing one finger into me. I jolt forward, whimpering.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Just feels kinda strange... Keep going.”

He nods, beginning to thrust his fingers up into me. It feels pretty weird and almost uncomfortable, before his finger brushes against a certain spot, sending a jolt of pleasure up my spine. I cry out, pressing my hips forward, searching for that spot again.

“Are you okay?”

“Mhm. Felt nice.” I whimper against Nate’s neck.

“Good. I’m gonna add another finger, ‘kay?” Nate purrs.

I nod and Nate adds another finger, thrusting them in and out at a quicker pace. I moan lowly and he begins scissoring them. 

After stretching me for a few more minutes, he pulls his fingers out with a wet pop. I whimper at the loss as he fumbles to put the condom on.

“So… You ready?” Nate asks, gripping my hips.

“Yeah,” I pause, “I just sit on it, right?”

“I guess, I don’t know!”

“Alright,” I kneel over him, a knee on either side of his waist, “Ok, here we go.”

I guide his cock into my ass and slowly sink down. I gasp, squeezing my eyes shut and Nate keens above me. Once I’m fully seated, I just sit there for a moment, trying to adjust. 

“Fuck, Garrett, are you okay?” Nate rasps.

“Yeah, sorry,” I pant, “It’s just… a lot. I think I’m good now.” I punctuate this by grinding down, causing both of us to inhale sharply.

“Fuck, Garrett.” Nate gasps, pulling me down for a hot open-mouthed kiss. I kiss back eagerly, continuing to grind down, swallowing his gasps and moans. He pulls back, a strand of saliva connecting our lips, and leans down to press kisses and gentle bites to my neck. I moan in response, tilting my head to give him better access. Nate sucks a few bruises into my neck before pulling back to examine them, trailing feather-light touches over them.

“They look gorgeous on you, Garrett. So beautiful.” he coos, brushing a piece of hair behind my ear. I whine, pushing my hips down needily. Nate lets out a choked moan, grabbing my hips roughly.

“Fuck,” he sputters, “Y0u’re impatient, hm?”

I nod shakily and Nate begins to thrust into me shallowly, pulling my hips down with every thrust. I cry out in pleasure, Nate’s hitting my prostate more often than not at this point.

“Nate, Nate, Nate, oh fuck…” I babble, digging my fingernails into his back.

“Mhm?” he hums, breathing heavily. Nate sets a pace, fast but still gentle somehow. He presses our sweat-slick foreheads together, I part my lips and he connects our lips, bringing a hand from my hip to tilt my face towards his. I moan into his mouth and press our hips together.

“F-fuck, I think I’m close,” he grunts, snapping his hips up slightly faster.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

He snakes a hand into my panties and begins to gently stroke me, causing me to cry out, throwing my head back. He jacks me off while still pounding into me, and it’s almost overwhelming. I cum in my panties about a minute later. Nate follows soon after, cumming inside me with a shout.

I crawl off of him, collapsing on the bed next to him. He ties the condom off with a look of disgust and throws it into the trashcan beside the bed. I curl up beside him, smiling into his neck.

“That was… wow.” he says raspily.

“Yeah, it was.” I agree.

“...I love you, Garrett.”

“Wow, who’s the sap now?”

“Shut up.”

“I love you too.” I whisper into his ear.

He rolls over, smiling, and pecks me on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry class


End file.
